memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Der'kal Returns/Act One
The Valiant is fleeing from the Der'kal warship as it takes hits from it firing its forward weapons array, as the beam lances out hitting the aft shield armor. On the bridge the crew hang onto their consoles and rails as the ship takes hits. Shields down to sixty percent! Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her tactical console. Colonel Tyson turns to her. Return fire aft torpedoes full spread Colonel Tyson says as he gives the order. She presses the fire button on her console. The aft launcher unleashes a volley of photons and the four torpedoes scored four direct hits on the forward section of the outer hull. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Hakim. Bring us about Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant goes up and then comes down. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Sinclair. Quantum phasers full spread and fire Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Aye, sir Lieutenant Sinclair says as she presses the fire button. The Valiant unleashes a full volley of phaser fire and scored several deadly hits and the Der'kal warship explodes into a thousand pieces as the Valiant flies over it. On the bridge the crew celebrates but its cut short when Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Colonel I'm picking up a task force of 14 Der'kal destroyers Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to the Colonel. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Hakim. Manny get us out of here maximum warp Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. The Valiant leaps into warp just as the Star Destroyers exit hyperspace, the Valiant is traveling at warp. In his ready room he's briefing Admiral Cornwell on the situation via holo-com as Admiral Cornwell chimes in. The Der'kal has returned? Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Yes Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She thinks. Why now, they are going to start another war with us Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. Looks like it ma'am Will says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. Then the holo-image of Colonel Mackenzie appears next to Admiral Cornwell. Mackenzie? Will says as he looks at her holo-image. She explains what's going on. The Der'kal have returned and they are going to start another war with us Sarah says as she looks at Will. Will looks at the holo-image. Yeah we know Sarah they jumped us in sector 343 we took out one of their warships but a Star Destroyer appeared we had to get out of there, what are you doing in command of the Intrepid? Will says as he looks at her. She explains. Your uncle and Kara were taking a joyride in two Mark 7 Vipers when a Der'kal fleet appeared, Typhuss ordered me to warn Starfleet Command Sarah says as she looks at Will. Cornwell chimes in. I'm assembling a fleet of 45 starships to meet up with the Valiant Colonel you're in command Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. Colonel Tyson chimes in. But what about my uncle? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Cornwell's holo-image. She looks at him. Your uncle will be fine, he has been in war before, Typhuss will be fine Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Will. The holo-coms cut off. The Valiant is at high warp on course for the fleet. In his quarters Will is venting to Thea via holo-com. Thea Typhuss is out there fighting with a Der'kal fleet and 75 TIE fighters and the Admiral is like "your uncle is fine" Will says as he looks at her holo-image. Thea chimes in. Babe, Typhuss has fought in many wars, he is a experienced combat pilot and he knows what he is doing Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. I miss you so much honey our quarters is too quiet Will says as he looks at her. She smiles. I know, I miss you too, Will Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. When can I see you? Will says as he looks at her. She thinks. Tomorrow, I can see you then Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles. Then its a date I've gotta go honey love you Will says as he looks at her. Love you to Thea says as she ends the holo-com. Will walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair. Drop us out of warp Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. He inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant drops out of warp and approaches the massive Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian fleet and enters formation. In the warroom Colonel Tyson is pacing about as Admiral Cornwell and his uncle walk in. Uncle its good to see you again Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Will. Its good to see you too Will, I am fine Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then Senator Roslin walks in. So this is the famous Colonel William Tyson Senator Roslin says she looks at him. Typhuss introduces them. Will this is Senator Laura Roslin, Laura this is my nephew Will Typhuss says as he looks at Laura. They shook hands. I've heard a lot about you Colonel Senator Roslin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I've heard a lot about you too Senator Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. They sat around the table as Colonel Tyson begins the briefing the holo-image of the planet appear showing the Valiant and a Der'kal warship. We were approaching P4C-779 where one of our outposts were stationed at during the war with the Wraith, when we encountered a Der'kal warship, we took the vessel out but then a Star Destroyer showed up we barely had enough time to jump to warp Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss chimes in about the Valiant going one on one with a Der'kal warship. You went up against a Der'kal warship, one on one Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Yeah and won Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him amazed. Great job, kid Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then Senator Roslin chimes in. So what do we do about this war Laura says as she looks at them. He looks at her. Unknown but we've tracked their course if they continue on their present course they'll enter Sector 001 in a few days as it would take a Starship five hours to reach Earth Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Senator. Admiral Cornwell chimes in. So they are going to attack Earth Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Yes, it seems that Kylo Ren has killed his master Vur'naa and is the new Supreme Leader of the Der'kal Empire Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. They'll have to head here to get to Earth and right now we've got to stop them right here right now so as of now this fleet is the first and last line of defense for Earth besides the Home Fleet Vice Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Senator Roslin chimes in. Not the only fleet, we have the 147th Tactical Fleet, Admiral Kira's fleet Laura says as she looks at them. Com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. We're picking up a distress call from the New Berlin colony their reporting their under heavy attack by the Der'kal Commander Keller says over the com. Will confused. But that's nowhere near Sector 001 and please tell me this is a legit distress call not the fake one they sent to the Enterprise-D in 2370 when the Borg were serving Lore Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Its a legit distress call sir Commander Keller says over the com. Will looks at them. All right contact General Korath in charge of the 147 while my uncle isn't in command there have him take the fleet into the system to see if this is legit or not because you may never know Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge twice to shut it off. Guess we're fighting the war again Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them.